The propulsion system found on heavy duty vehicles consists of a pair of longitudinally spaced apart wheel structures which are arranged on opposite sides of the vehicle chassis which is driven by a pair of endless, substantially inextensible belts, each having an inner surface and an outer surface. The inner surface is provided with a series of longitudinally spaced members which guide the track relative to driving and tracking wheels forming part of the wheel structures. The outer surface of the belt is formed of a plurality of longitudinally spaced tread members that provide traction to the vehicle when travelling on various ground conditions.
One such belt structure is illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,378 issued Jan. 18, 1994 to Caterpillar Inc. Similar tracks are also illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,922 issued Apr. 9, 1991 to Edwards & Co. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,438 issued Nov. 16, 1999 to Tsunoda et al.
These endless belts, although inextensible, are subject to bending as they engage the necessary supporting wheels such as drive and idler wheels or rollers. As the belt passes around and contact these wheels, they are subject to stress and it is noted that the greatest stress occurs at the base of the tread member or its junction with the top surface of belt. Belt slitting is also noted whenever the construction of the belt consists of a tread member and a guide member in the same vertical plane.